


All This Time

by josiechambers3



Series: Spork One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Short & Sweet, Songfic, pining Jim at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "Six on the second handTwo New Year's resolutionsAnd there's just no questionWhat this man should do"It's New Year's Eve again, and Jim is pining. Again.*Lightly based off of "All This Time" by OneRepublic.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "ALL THIS TIME."





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a new drabble series I’m starting. It got a little too long for that, though. Oh, only about 700 words to long. :p Anyway, enjoy!

            Five minutes to New Year's.

 

            The crew of the USS Enterprise, was getting really into it together, celebrating in the mess hall, but the captain was strangely pensive and separated from everything for once.

 

            Which was definitely very odd to anybody who noticed, as James T. Kirk was never one to turn down a good party. But most people who noticed were too cheerful and too drunk to think about Jim's odd behavior for more than just a moment or two before going back to their drinks and their laughing friends and their celebrating.

 

            However, two people did indeed notice Jim's seeming apprehension, and approach him to ask about it.

 

            The first was Doctor McCoy, who of course would notice his best friend of over five years acting all pensive and un-Jim-like. And, as Jim's best friend of over five years, Bones of course knew exactly what was going through Jim's mind.

 

            Four minute's to New Year's.

 

            "You could tell him, you know," Bones spoke up, right in Jim's ear, startling the blond out of his deep thoughts.

 

            Jim blinked, realizing what McCoy was talking about. Then he flushed slightly. "Hell no!"

 

            Bones sipped at his drink, looking down at Jim. "You really should give it a try, Jim. I think you'll be surprised." He paused. "As much as that hobgoblin irritates me, I've seen how you look at him...and I've seen how he looks at you."

 

            "Sure." Jim laughed ruefully into his drink.

 

Three minutes to New Year's.

 

            "You know you don't have much time left. The five-year mission ends soon. Now is the time to act on anything that you've been feeling." McCoy sighed. At this point, he had done all of the pushing that he could. Jim and Spock would have to do the rest themselves. "Suit yourself, Jim."

 

            And with that, Bones disappeared into the crowd once more.

 

            Two minutes to New Year's.

 

            Spock was the second person to approach Jim inquiring about his odd attitude, and he walked up not long after McCoy was gone.

 

            "Jim, are you all right?" he inquired, tilting his head down at Jim.

 

            "I'm as fine as I can be right now, Spock," Jim sighed wearily. He had known that it would be rough going to the New Year's party, but he had felt obligated to at least show his face as the captain of said ship. Now he was regretting it.

 

            Spock looked at his captain, concerned. "Are you feeling unwell?"

 

            "No, Spock, no." Jim sighed. "I'm just...tired. It's been a long week." And indeed it had been, with yet another exploration gone wrong and several people almost killed, Spock included. "I'm glad everyone's feeling well enough to celebrate, but I'm just...." He trailed off, looking tiredly up at Spock.

 

            One minute to New Year's.

 

            He laughed, short, humorless. "I'm afraid I won't be much fun to be around right now. You should go over to Bones and Uhura and Scotty and the others. They'll be much more fun to usher in the new year with."

 

            Spock paused a moment to consider this. "And yet I find, Jim, I would much rather spend this time here, with you. It seemed to be more...logical."

 

            Jim frowned, confused. "Why?"

 

            The others had loudly begun the countdown by now. "Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!"

 

            Spock merely looked at Jim, eyes twinkling slightly in an odd way that Jim had never seen before. No. Not that he had never seen it. He had never understood it. Now, though, he could. It was endearment. Amusement. Attachment.

 

            "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

 

            Jim could kiss Spock as the clock struck twelve, he thought suddenly. He could. Then blame it on the alcohol, run off before doing damage control. And yet...he wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss Spock when Spock was ready to kiss him back. So he wouldn't, even though it had been a thought he had entertained for the past three New Year's celebrations.

 

            "Three! Two! One!"

 

            The room exploded in cheers, but Jim was too surprised to notice the explosion of noise.

 

            Because Spock's lips. Were on his.

 

            And Jim didn't remember doing a damn thing, so this was not his doing.

 

            After a moment, Spock leaned away from him. "That is New Year's custom, is it not?" he said, arching one eyebrow at Jim. Then he paused and asked in a softer voice, "I am not mis-interpreting anything, am I, Jim?" and somehow Jim knew he was talking about more than just customs.

 

            "No, no, you're not," he breathed, before leaning in to kiss Spock again.

 

            And the two went unnoticed by all of the celebrators around them. Well, all except one.

 

            In another corner of the mess hall, one very satisfied doctor sipped at his drink, the barest trace of a smile visible behind his glass.


End file.
